


go for the girl

by starwrights



Series: in bits and pieces [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, chae dodo - Freeform, chae dodo is a huge lesbian, mx theatre alter egos, v self-indulgent, yoo yeojoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrights/pseuds/starwrights
Summary: When Dodo first meets Yeojoo the first thing that comes to mind istinyfollowed bycute and squishythen finally,adorable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was born out of the thought: what if instead of terrorizing yeojoo to break up with namjoo, dodo is a Big Gay™ and thinks yeojoo's cute 
> 
> this is also very self indulgent, which means it's disgusting
> 
> also sorry for the errors here and there huhuhuhuhu

When Dodo first meets Yeojoo the first thing that comes to mind is _tiny_ followed by _cute and squishy_ then finally, _adorable_.

Then she remembers she’s supposed to hate the girl given their circumstances (she’s apparently dating Namjoo, who Dodo sometimes forgets is her fiance) but there’s nothing about Yoo Yeojoo Dodo can hate at first glance. Not her milky skin, or her petite figure. Even her small eyes are charming, the slope of her nose, the way her fringe falls softly over her eyes.

But right, she’s supposed to hate her, supposed to keep up the pretense that she’s actually invested in her fiance.

So she says, “Eh, Namjoo dated that thing?” she tacks in “Her fashion’s so dirty.” just to make it extra convincing.

Yeojoo doesn’t react to her insults, just keeps her head down even after Namjoo’s mother babbles on about how Dodo’s the heir of her father’s company, that Yeojoo really doesn’t stand a chance against her and that she should just break it off with her son. Her voice grates against Dodo’s ears but she ignores it in favor of watching Yeojoo.

The girl’s quiet the whole time, only looks up when Namjoo’s mother tosses a white envelope on the table between them. Dodo wants to laugh at how cliche everything is, but she reigns it in. She has to pretend.

Right.

From what she’s heard, Yeojoo’s strong-willed and steadfast, stubborn, as Namjoo’s mother is fond of saying so Dodo can’t help but be curious to what Yeojoo will do. She can guess though.

Yeojoo finally moves from her spot across them, picking up the envelope and checking the contents inside. It’s a hefty amount, and Dodo sees her take a deep breath before saying, “I can’t break up with Namjoo over this.”

As expected, but at the same time not.

“You’re an orphan, your only brother’s working abroad to make ends meet,” Namjoo’s mother seethes. “You really want to test the lengths I’d go for my son?”

Dodo almost rolls her eyes at the words. She’d really prefer to just stay quiet but the longer this goes on, the longer her suffering.

“My dad has strings to pull,” she starts. It’s true, but it’s all for show. “Just accept the money and go if you don’t want to get hurt.” She words it as a threat, but it’s a warning because Dodo’s pretty sure the woman next to her is part crazy and she’s sure Namjoo’s mom wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the girl across them if it comes to it.

After a few tense seconds, Yeojoo finally stands with the envelope in her hands. Dodo breathes a sigh of relief, while the woman beside her lets out a sound of condescending satisfaction. Dodo doesn’t know how else to describe the sound.

“How much was in there?” She asks the moment Yeojoo’s out of the house.

“A few million won,” Namjoo’s mother replies. “A small amount for my son.”

“Right,” Dodo agrees because that’s what’s expected of her. “Eomonim, I actually have a schedule right now, so if it’s okay to be excused?”

“Yes, of course!” she says. She doesn’t pick up on the lie. She gathers Dodo’s hands on her lap and says, “I really don’t know why Namjoo would look anywhere else when you’re right here.”

_Maybe because you forced him into this._

But Dodo doesn’t say that. Instead she just smiles to appease the woman and makes a hasty exit the moment she lets Dodo go.

When they finally back out of the ridiculous mansion the Sons call a home, she breathes a sigh of relief and sags against the car seat. She really, really hates that woman. She doesn’t know how she was roped into this farce but she regrets it, regrets everything.

Her father’s made it clear that she can back out if she wants to and she wants to, really, _really_ wants to but the fear of disappointing her father, of stepping out of line, the fear from what Namjoo’s mother can do prevents her from doing so.

They’re a few blocks away from the Son’s house when she spots Yeojoo sitting on the sidewalk, her hands clutching tightly the envelope from earlier.

Dodo doesn’t know what compels her to do it, as far as she knows her part in this mess is done but she asks her driver to stop by the girl. She rolls down her window just as Yeojoo looks up from where she’s been staring at the ground. Then she glares at Dodo the moment she recognizes her and spits out, “What do you want?”

Instead of answering, Dodo asks, “Do you want a ride?”

Yeojoo scoffs, looking away. “Don’t you have something better to do that to terrorize your fiance’s ex?”

That sparks a nerve. “Look, I could care less if Namjoo’s dating a hundred girls behind my back. I just said what that woman wanted to hear.”

That gets Yeojoo’s attention. She’s caught off guard judging by the way her eyes widen and her jaw drops open.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Dodo continues. “I hate her more than you probably do right now.”

Yeojoo stands from the sidewalk, looking dazed. “What? But why?”

“If you want to know, you’d take up my offer for a ride.” Dodo says. “I’d really rather talk inside the car.”

There’s obvious hesitation in Yeojoo’s movements, even when she nods her head and makes for the car. Dodo smiles and opens the door for her before scooting over to make room for the petite girl. Once Yeojoo’s settled, she tells her driver to take them to some restaurant downtown before she rolls up the divider.

“Why did you take the money?” Dodo asks, not one for subtlety. She can see how Yeojoo stiffens at the question, her defenses pulling up one by one. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to, I was just curious.”

Dodo isn’t expecting Yeojoo to answer something so abrupt but she does, and Dodo’s nothing but surprised.

“I needed the money,” Yeojoo whispers. “And I don’t know to what extent that woman can do, but I don’t want my brother to get hurt just because I want to be with Namjoo.”

“She’s a crazy bitch,” Dodo replies. Yeojoo’s head snaps towards her so fast, her eyes widening comically for the second time this day. “You were right to take the money. And honestly? I would have hightailed the fuck out of there three days in. I don’t know how you stayed for so long.”

“Resilience,” Yeojoo says with a small laugh. Dodo smiles. Yeojoo’s voice softens when she says, “And I told you, I needed the money. Also, Namjoo…”

“Right,” Dodo nods. “You can choose not to answer but I’m just really curious—what do you need all the money for? I heard you’re on a scholarship and that your brother’s actually making a name for himself internationally. He should be making enough, right?”

“I don’t want to burden him,” Yeojoo says. “Besides, I have—”

The car stops, and Dodo looks outside to see they’ve arrived at the restaurant of her choosing. She unbuckles her seatbelt and tells Yeojoo to do the same.

“Remove that silly apron, we’re getting lunch.”

“You don’t have to—” Yeojoo manages to say before Dodo interrupts her.

“I want lunch, Yoo Yeojoo,” Dodo pouts. “Five minutes with that woman is enough to drain me of all my non-existent energy.”

When Yeojoo smiles, her eyes crinkling up in pretty crescent moons and her face lighting up like constellations on a clear night sky, Dodo can understand why Namjoo fell for her in the first place.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Yeojoo giggles and maybe Dodo thinks it’s endearing.

“Well yeah, whatever,” Dodo waves her words off. “Do you want lunch or not?”

Yeojoo laughs and it’s a pretty laugh, melodic and tinkling and distantly, Dodo wonders if today will be the last day she ever gets to hear it.

“Fine,” Yeojoo says. “But I’m paying for mine.”

“My credit card says no.”

Yeojoo laughs again and Dodo direly wishes this really isn’t the last.

 

-

 

It’s two days later when Dodo receives a text from an unknown number. She was just getting ready for the day, which means it’s almost noon and she just finished dressing up. She doesn’t even have any makeup on when she hears her phone chime from its place on her bed.

 

 **05/14/19, 11:24AM**  
**From: +82 12 XXXX XXXX**

> Namjoo confronted me today...

 

This could only be one person, then, Dodo thinks. She remembers having a pleasant time with Yeojoo during lunch, even during the drive to the girl’s (sad) apartment. Dodo also remembers giving the girl her business card before driving off, saying she could contact Dodo anytime if she wanted to. Ultimately, Dodo wasn’t really expecting Yeojoo to contact her after that day but she guesses she’s wrong about that.

 

 **05/14/19, 11:25AM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**  

> Yeojoo!  
>  What did he say?

**05/14/19, 11:27AM  
From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> He was really angry…  
>  He said some really hurtful things even  
>  when I tried to explain the situation

 

Dodo frowns at the screen, immediately feeling sorry for Yeojoo. It wasn’t her fault the Son matriarch was partly crazy and the son was a fool.

 

 **05/14/19, 11:27AM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**  

> Oh no :(((((((((((  
>  Are you okay, though?  
>  and do you want to talk about it?  
>  I’m free right now, I wouldn’t mind.

 

 **05/14/19, 11:28AM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> It’s fine!!! I’m fine!!!  
>  i'm just a little upset with how  
>  he didn't want to listen

 

Dodo’s hands tighten around her phone the moment she reads the last few texts. She doesn’t expect anything less from Namjoo, really, but that doesn’t stop the anger from simmering inside her. And she knows Yeojoo said she’s fine but Dodo presses the call icon anyway. She might be crossing a line here but screw it.

It rings for a few seconds, and Dodo imagines Yeojoo hesitating to pick up the call from wherever she is. It doesn’t take long before Yeojoo answers though, her voice hesitant through the phone.

“Dodo?”

Not one to beat around the bush, Dodo asks, “Are you really okay?”

After a few beats of silence, Yeojoo finally answers. “No,” and she sounds close to tears, her voice breaking as she says the word and Dodo’s heart aches.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dodo asks, making sure to say the words as softly as she can. “I can stay on the line for as long as you need.”

“You’re being really nice,” Yeojoo says. “Are you really the same person I met two days ago?”

Snorting, Dodo says, “The one and only.”

“Eh,” Yeojoo doesn’t sound so sad anymore. “But I prefer the version from a minute ago.”

“Yeah well,” Dodo gets up from her bed, making for her vanity across the room. “You’re stuck with this one. Better get used to it.”

Laughing lightly, Yeojoo says, “Maybe I’ll grow fond of this version, you never know.”

“Oh you will,” Dodo replies. “Nobody can resist me.”

Yeojoo hums from the other end of the line and they share a few moments of companionable silence before Yeojoo speaks up again.

“Thank you,” she says. “And sorry for texting you out of the blue. I didn’t know who else to tell.”

“I did say you could contact me anytime,” Dodo says, her free hand absentmindedly rummaging through her small collection of makeup. “And it’s really fine, you don’t have to say any of those.”

“Yeah, you did say that,” Yeojoo chuckles. “Still thank you. And I guess I should warn you, Namjoo thinks—”

Before Yeojoo can finish her sentence, a series of loud knocks resonate throughout Dodo’s apartment. From what Yeojoo’s said so far, she can only guess who it is.

Huffing, Dodo exits her room, taking her sweet time walking to the door of her apartment.

“I can’t believe you sent me this brute, ugh.”

Yeojoo giggles and says, “Sorry?” but she doesn’t sound even remotely apologetic.

Just like she guessed, Namjoo’s at the other side of the door. He looks angry, almost seething and maybe Dodo would have been intimidated had it not been for the fact that Namjoo would never dare lay a hand on her lest he face… _consequences_. Also, she’s a few centimeters taller than him, so.

So as it is, seeing Namjoo like this only fuels her amusement.

“What do you want?” She asks even though she knows exactly why he’s here. Her phone’s still pressed against her ear and she can hear Yeojoo exhale shakily as she says those words.

“What did you do?” Namjoo asks instead, getting all up in her space. Dodo simply raises a brow.

“Nothing,” Which is technically true. “Told her she deserved better.”

“Why would you—” Namjoo starts, stopping halfway once he finally processes Dodo’s words. “What do you mean?”

“God, you ask so many questions,” Dodo groans, rolling her eyes. She hears Yeojoo snort from the other end of the line. “I told her she didn’t deserve to be treated like dirt by your mom, is all.”

Namjoo looks confused, as he should be. His mouth open and close repeatedly, looking like a fish out of water, grappling for something to say.

He settles for a, “What?” his brows bunching up in the middle of his forehead. “Why would—”

“Maybe,” Dodo starts. “If you actually listened to what Yeojoo was trying to say, you’d understand the situation better but you’ve always been way too egoistic to actually listen to anyone else but yourself.”  

That shuts him up, and he steps back as if in shock. Yeojoo’s quiet on the other line.

“Take this as a learning opportunity, Namjoo,” Dodo says, making sure to inject every ounce of condescension she owns in her voice. She raises her free hand to pat him on the cheek and smiles when he flinches away. “Maybe you’d finally learn to truly value other people, then maybe next time they won't leave you for a handful of cash.”

Yeojoo’s sharp intake of breath rings loud in Dodo’s ear. Namjoo can’t seem to say a word.

“Expect a call from the company not a week more from today,” Dodo says sweetly. Disappoinment and fear be damned. She backs Namjoo out of her penthouse, says, “And make sure to tell your mom I won’t be her future daughter-in-law anymore, okay?” before slamming the door to his face.

Well, that was something.

“Dodo, _what the hell?_ ” Yeojoo says after a while. Dodo’s settled on her bed again, suddenly tired. She doesn’t want to go out anymore, much less move.

“Yeah, same.”

“Oh my god _,_ ” whispers Yeojoo. “Oh my god.”

“You said that twice.”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Yeojoo continues.

“Yeah, I know I’m great.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Yeojoo finally says, seemingly in awe. “He was such an asshole before we dated then he was nice, kinda, but still!”

“He’s a big mama’s boy is what he is,” Dodo says. “I don’t know if I should feel sorry or not.”

“You should,” Yeojoo replies. “You delivered some hard facts there.”

“Even you think he’s egoistic,” Dodo points out. “Why’d you date him then?”

“I do—”

The line cuts off before Yeojoo can even say anything and Dodo groans. She tosses her phone away, curling up in her blankets. She’s decided that she isn’t going to go out anymore. Not like she has a pressing schedule or anything. Dior would understand.

Dodo’s halfway asleep when her phone chimes. She looks for it blindly, squinting at the text she’s just received when she finally finds it.

 

 **05/14/19, 12:37PM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> Hi sorry my phone died!!  
>  I’ll tell you some other time  
>  I promise!!  
>  (and thank you again)

 

Dodo smiles, shaking her head fondly. Even in text, the girl’s adorable.

 

 **05/14/19, 12:38PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> You better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rewatching mx theatre and thought it was too hetero and so here we are
> 
> not sure if i want to turn this into a chaptered fic but like yeah whatever, i'm just gonna put chaptered anyway
> 
> (thank you for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gee look at this mess god i don't know where i went with this but i needed this out of my system anyway i'm???? soooo sorry??? 
> 
> The pacing is bullshit btw, and there are tons of errors so i apologize
> 
> ALSO !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! very brief mention of s*icide. Y'all can stop reading at "For one, the girl’s been more open in a way she’s never been before" and start again at "Yeojoo invites her out..." if it makes you uncomfy.

Texts become a thing between them.

And calls. And video chats. And maybe everything in between.

At first it was just Yeojoo texting that she (finally) quit her housekeeping job and Dodo complaining about some guy in uni who’s been persistently trying to hit on her. Yeojoo tells her to just file a restraining order and Dodo laughs before replying she’d consider.

Then it was about homework, then about Dodo’s modelling gigs. School and their friends, and Yeojoo’s never-ending list of part time jobs. Even the little things—minute details about their everyday lives like the lost blush Dodo finally found two days ago, or the kimchi jigae Yeojoo whipped up for dinner.

They don’t talk much about how they met, or what transpired afterwards. It hasn’t even been a month since then and while Dodo’s sure Yeojoo’s gotten over Namjoo, she’s especially careful about mentioning him in any of their conversations. She’s still not sure where her relationship with the other girl stands. They’re friends, for sure, but to what extent? She has no idea so she tries to not cross any line or boundary Yeojoo might have set up.

Besides, she’s fine with what they have right now. Sort of. Yeojoo’s smart and witty, clever and steadfast from what Dodo knows of her so far. She’s also a bit of a nag, always telling Dodo to eat proper meals and stop sleeping so late. All in all, Yeojoo’s been a great addition to her mess of a life even though they haven’t seen each other since the first time and have only been talking through text or call.

In truth, though, Dodo would love to see Yeojoo again. She just doesn’t want to scare the other girl off by inviting her out given how she’s never hinted or even mentioned meeting again.

So it comes as a surprise when Yeojoo texts one day asking when Dodo’s free, and if she ever wants to have lunch sometime.

 

 **05/29/19, 4:34PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**  

> Yes

 

Smooth. And completely missing Yeojoo’s question. Dodo panics, her fingers flying across her screen to clarify.

 

 **05/29/19, 4:34PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> I meAN yes i’ll be free the wholed ay saturday  
>  And yes i’d love to have luncnh with you

 

Dodo curses as she rereads her texts. Why is she panicking anyway? It’s not like Yeojoo would judge her for being so eager right?

Right?

She jumps a little when her phone vibrates and she hurries to open the text she just received.

 

**05/29/19, 4:36PM  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo** **

> lol @ your typos  
>  What time do you want to meet? And where?

 

Dodo groans. She knew Yeojoo would notice her lack of tact when she’s usually so prim and proper.

 

 **05/29/19, 4:37PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> How about the restaurant we ate at last time?  
>  I can just pick you up around noon so we can go together

 

 **05/29/19, 4:37PM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> Chae Dodo…

 

**05/29/19, 4:38PM  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo** **

> What

 

 **05/29/19, 4:38PM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> Have you ever had street food

 

 **05/29/19, 4:38PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> Yes why

 

 **05/29/19, 4:39PM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> Like actual street food?  
>  Food sold on the streets???  
>  Not some haughty, expensive version they serve in restaurants?????  
>  Ya know, food us commoners eat

 

 **05/29/19, 4:39PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> …  
>  No

 

 **05/29/19, 4:40PM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**

> It’s decided then  
>  I’m taking you to Myeongdeong

 

 **05/29/19, 4:40PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> WAIT

 

 **05/29/19, 4:40PM**  
**From: Yoo Yeojoo**  

> Wear comfy shoes!!  
>  Don’t be late or I’ll kick ur ass <3  
>  also bye i need to study for calc so i’m turning off my phone

 

 **05/29/19, 4:41PM**  
**To: Yoo Yeojoo**

> YOO YEOJOO

 

When Yeojoo doesn’t reply even after Dodo floods their chatroom with nonsensical messages, Dodo gives up and accepts her fate.

She tries to think of a point in her life where she actually went out on the streets and ate a fishcake or two but nothing comes to her. Suddenly she’s reminded of just what her standing is and how she was brought up, of who she is and she sighs.

They’re really worlds apart.

Still though, she can’t wait for Saturday.

 

-

 

Saturday comes by agonizingly slow.

By the time it does roll around, Dodo’s a nervous mess. She doesn’t know why she’s fretting over this to be honest. It’s not like her to be anxious over meeting someone, much less her friend, much less Yeojoo.

She even woke up before ten today to get ready, and she’s dressed and pretty in record time. By the time 11:30 rolls around she’s gone over her outfit over five times, and her hair thrice. She almost forgets her bag when her driver comes to pick her up and trips over air the moment she steps a foot out the car.

She’s gotten here a little early so she waits in their designated meeting spot right by a cosmetics store. Dodo checks her phone for any text from Yeojoo she might have missed but the last text she received was from two hours ago saying she better be awake already.

Scanning the messages one last time, Dodo tries to calm herself. She really has no idea why she’s so nervous. And in the time spent waiting for Yeojoo, Dodo has smoothed out her skirt at least five times despite it being wrinkle-free. She’s rearranged the contents of her small bag and has checked her makeup at least thrice. She’s in the middle of reaching for her compact mirror to check on her hair when someone taps her shoulder.

Startled, Dodo shrieks, turning on her heels so fast she almost gets dizzy. Before she regains her bearings, Yeojoo’s soft laughter reaches her ears and it’s familiar, oh so familiar, what with those nights spent on call talking about everything and nothing. Yet at the same time, it sounds almost distant—different. It’s not scratchy, not distorted. It’s clear and sweet and bright, washing over Dodo like the warm rays of the sun.

“Dodo?”

Even her voice is soft and bright and melodic.

“Yeojoo!” Dodo says, almost breathless. “Hi.”

Yeojoo’s eyes are pulled up in crescent moons, her smile lighting her up her whole face. Her hair, longer than Dodo remembers, is pulled in a loose braid, falling over her right shoulder. A white off-shoulder dress decorates her petite frame, exposing her long neck and accentuating her collarbones.

Yeojoo’s really… _pretty._

Not in the way Dodo is, or even Dior. Yeojoo’s pretty in a way that would make flowers bloom if she walked passed them, in a way that takes your breath away. Dodo’s brand of beauty is cold and untouchable, almost unreal whereas Yeojoo’s is warm and comforting, like coming home.

“Dodo?” Yeojoo peers up at her. “Is there something on my face? You’ve been staring for a while.”

“No!” Dodo says. Yeojoo seems startled by her outburst and Dodo hurries to clarify. “I mean, no there’s nothing you’re just—” she waves her hands, trying to find words to say to no avail.

Yeojoo tilts her head, silently asking Dodo to finish and before she can think much of it, Dodo says, “You look really cute.”

Yeojoo blinks at her repeatedly before looking away. Dodo curses herself for possibly making the girl uncomfortable but then she sees red pool at Yeojoo’s cheeks and maybe she hasn’t screwed up just yet.

“Thank you,” Yeojoo says, almost shyly. She takes a deep breath before she finally looks at Dodo. Offering her hand, Yeojoo says, “Let’s go?”

It looks soft and inviting, and before Dodo loses her nerves, she steels herself and takes it.

It’s as soft as it looks.

 

-

 

“So,” Dodo starts. “How have you been?”

“Oh you know,” Yeojoo looks up from where she’s been eyeing some sort of tart. There’s a glint in her eyes that Dodo immediately decides she doesn’t like. “I’ve been fine since our phone call last night.”

“I hate you.”

So far, they’ve eaten some bread with egg, a huge mozzarella stick with a small hotdog inside and, bless her, chicken feet. To be honest, Dodo’s quite full already seeing as she’s not one to eat much in one sitting but Yeojoo’s adamant she try at least half of the food available here and Dodo doesn’t have the heart to deny her that.

Yeojoo simply hums at her vitriol, tugging her to a stall that sells fishcakes.

“Why are you suddenly so awkward?” Yeojoo asks before she buys them a stick each. She hands one to Dodo and Dodo eyes the fishcake apprehensively before taking a small bite. It’s spicy and she grimaces. She’s not one for spicy food, really.

“I’m not awkward,” Dodo denies. “I’m just asking how you’ve been.”

“Yeah, sure.” Yeojoo rolls her eyes. “We’ve been talking almost everyday for the past month and it’s almost been an hour since earlier, why are you suddenly asking how I’ve been now?”

She has a point, and thinking about it now, the question is weird and ill-timed. What more could Dodo want after countless conversations of everything and nothing? In the short span of time they’ve known each other, Dodo’s learned a lot about Yeojoo. She knows about Hoseok, knows about Minji, knows how Yeojoo cleans when she’s stressed. She knows Yeojoo finds cooking therapeutic, that her favorite color’s yellow. She knows Yeojoo’s fond of small animals, she knows Yeojoo got the highest grade for their test in literature.

Still, there’s this niggling feeling that she just can’t shake and it’s compelled her to ask such a stupid question. She shakes her head. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

“It’s nothing, just ignore me.”

“Dodo,” All the playfulness in Yeojoo’s voice is gone now. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t mind.”

“It’s honestly fine,” Dodo tries for a reassuring smile and hope it has the desired effect. Judging by the look on Yeojoo’s face, it doesn’t. “I’ll tell you some other time.”

Yeojoo narrows her eyes, looking unconvinced but ultimately she gives, letting it go with a sigh.

“You better.”

 

-

 

Something shifts in their dynamic after that day.

At first it was barely noticeable but as time passes by and spring turns to summer, Dodo sees miniscule changes with her relationship with Yeojoo.

For one, the girl’s been more open in a way she’s never been before. If back then she only tells Dodo that she was orphaned, now Dodo knows it was because her mother had left when she was barely thirteen and her father had taken his own life a year after.

Yeojoo invites her out more often too, even if it’s just to have coffee or to check out this one bookstore she’s been dying to go to. Dodo obliges her everytime.

Sometimes Yeojoo calls her at the dead of night, if only to say she can’t sleep and if it’s okay, for Dodo stay on the line just until she falls asleep. Yeojoo always sounds more vulnerable then, more human, infinitely closer. And these nights where they don’t have to talk, where they fall asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing, keeping each other company through the phone—these are some of Dodo’s favorite moments, where there’s just them and nobody else.

 

-

 

They’re in Dodo’s apartment binging some show on Netflix when she hears Yeojoo heave another sigh from the other end of the couch.

Dodo lost count of how many times she’s heard the sound ever since Yeojoo showed up at her doorstep without warning. When Dodo asked, Yeojoo just told her she was bored at home. Not wanting to pry, Dodo just nodded and let her in. It’s not the first time Yeojoo’s been over but she never shows up unannounced.

She also doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk so Dodo let her pick a movie and they settled in. Dodo still doesn’t want to pry but she’s worried and there’s obviously something wrong so pauses the movie and says, “Yeojoo, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah,” Yeojoo says, picking at the frayed ends of one of Dodo’s blankets. “Yeah, I know.”

“Then is—”

“Namjoo came over today,” Yeojoo cuts her off. Her eyes dart from left to right, up and down before they land on Dodo’s. “He came over today and apologized.”

Dodo doesn’t know what to say. They’ve never talked about Namjoo, not once after the incident. It simply wasn’t a topic they both wanted to breach so they never did. Dodo never thought they’d talk about him ever, not anytime soon at least, so this comes as a shock.

“That’s—” she tries to say. “That’s long overdue.”

Yeojoo laughs softly, shifting in her seat so she can hug her knees to her chest. She looks small like this, smaller than she already is. “Yeah, it is.”

“He also—” Yeojoo pauses, as if trying to look for words to say. “He also said he’s still in love with me and that he wants to get back together.”

An unpleasant feeling boils up Dodo’s chest at those words but she can’t put a name to it. It feels horrible, ugly and vile and she struggles to find the words to say.

“What did you say?” She finally asks, dreading to hear Yeojoo’s reply.

“I told him I’ve forgiven him,” Yeojoo smiles as she says this, resting her head on her knees. Her eyes are looking far away and Dodo nods even though Yeojoo probably can’t see.

“And?”

“And,” Yeojoo continues, fixing her gaze on Dodo’s and holding it there. “That I already like someone else.”

Yeojoo says it so quietly that Dodo starts to question whether she heard the words right. Before she can ask the other girl to clarify, Yeojoo starts talking again.

“I thought I wasn’t over him yet,” Yeojoo says. “We dated for almost two years and he was a lot of my firsts. I loved him a lot.”

Dodo hums, if only to show she’s listening.

“So when he showed up at my door earlier I thought for sure I’d go back to him, try to make it work, but the longer he was there the more I realized that I was already in love with somebody else.”

Dodo breathes in sharply. Her ears are ringing, head spinning, trying to process the information. Yeojoo’s in love with somebody else? The thought of it alone is enough to leave a bad taste in Dodo’s mouth and she doesn’t know why.

Although deep down she knows. Dodo knows exactly why it makes her heart ache, makes her stomach turn uncomfortably.

She wants it to be her.

“Who?” Dodo asks, looking away. This way it’ll hurt less.

“She’s very beautiful,” She hears Yeojoo say. She doesn’t feel the couch shift from where she’s staring at the Seoul skyline visible through her windows. “And tall. She has long dark hair and pretty eyes.”

Dodo barely registers the words. They sound distant, almost distorted.

“She has a pretty nose too, and lips. Actually, everything about her is pretty,” Yeojoo continues. “She’s also very smart and cunning.”

Dodo doesn’t realize Yeojoo’s moved closer until she feels the other girl take both her hands in between hers, silently commanding Dodo’s full attention.

“Sometimes she can be stubborn,” Yeojoo says. “Sometimes too hard-headed. She never listens when I tell her to eat proper meals or sleep early.”

Dodo lets out a small gasp when she feels Yeojoo’s fingers intertwine with hers and when she looks up she sees Yeojoo smiling at her fondly, eyes soft and loving and it makes her heart ache for a completely different reason.

“But I like her a lot, still,” Yeojoo whispers. She moves closer, rests her forehead against Dodo’s, closes her eyes. Dodo’s own follow suit.

When Yeojoo speaks, Dodo can feel her breath against her lips. “Do you know who she is?”

“Who?” Dodo asks even though she knows, if it’s just to humor Yeojoo.

Yeojoo laughs gently, eyes still closed. She untangles one of her hands from Dodo’s, slowly moves it up her arm until it reaches Dodo’s face. Then, she tucks a lock of hair behind Dodo’s ear, cradling her face right after, caressing the skin of her cheek.

Instead of an answer, Dodo feels Yeojoo’s lips press against her own and they’re just as soft as she imagined. Just as perfect, just as sweet.

The kiss doesn’t last long, not with them trying to fight off smiles and giggles but somehow that’s okay because it’s Yeojoo. Because it’s her and Dodo’s pretty convinced if it’s Yeojoo everything’s going to be okay.

 

-

 

“That was a horrible confession, by the way.”

“Yeah? At least I confessed. Were you even planning to?”

“...”

“Yeah, thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry about this mess but aaaaa aa a a  
> (but it is self-indulgent, therefore a nasty mess. i'll also fix the format once i get my laptop) 
> 
> anyway, since this has tons of plotholes and other shit that need patching up, i'm planning on posting random drabbles about these idiots that will give more insight on them as individuals and their relationship (hopefully i get to write lmao). ANd before i forget, to those who gave kudos and commented in the last chapter thank you uwu they mean a lot
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> (also, i'd say send me prompts for them but i don't,,, have,,,, social media,,,,,)


End file.
